


Banana Fish Oneshots!

by rihitosajou



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rihitosajou/pseuds/rihitosajou
Summary: i have lots of banana fish headcanons that i decided i want to write about, so if anyone actually reads this then ya :)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 19





	1. Eiji Comforts Ash After a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ tw for mentions of ash’s trauma/s*xual abuse ⚠️

Footsteps. Camera clicks. Screaming. 

He could hear it as clear as day, as if it had been amplified simply to taunt him.

The hands. The hands were everywhere. Touching, hitting, ripping, forcing. 

“Ash...”

His hands flew to his ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise. 

“Ash...”

With tears streaming down his face, he cried out agonizingly for it to stop. 

“Ash!”

With that he woke, chest heaving and heart racing. Ash sprung up, thrashing about wildly for his gun- the one took he had always used to defend himself. Soft, gentle hands caught his, and he shut his eyes tight. Leaning forward, he pressed his head into Eiji’s chest. 

“Another nightmare. Same old.”

“You’re safe, Ash, they can’t hurt you now. They won’t.” Slow strokes down his back, trying to soothe him from his night terrors. He inhaled shakily. 

Chest still rapidly rising and falling, he whispered, “Why does it have to feel so real? I can’t even tell the difference. It’s like I’m back there, it’s like- like none of this ever happened...” 

“Shh, shh, but it did. I’m here. I’ll always be here. No matter where we are, my soul is always with you, that won’t ever change.”

Tearful green eyes gazed into intoxicating brown ones, asking a question that had no answer: When does it end? Eiji curled his fingers into the blonde boy’s hair, painfully aware of what he wished he could say to him, but would never be able to. That it would go away. That he could live a normal life. That he could run away to Japan with him and leave this mess behind. 

He choked back a sob.

He knew he couldn’t do any of that right now.

He only wanted to hold him and let the world melt away. Until it was only the two of them left, the two of them forever. 

“Aslan. Look at me. I promise I will never leave you. As long as it’s under my control, I’ll stay by your side, I’ll be here for every nightmare you have and every fight you get your stupid self into.” He laughed softly, mumbling against the top of his head, and continued to hold him. He rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to calm his worries.

Ash’s arms- which had been wrapped around Eiji tightly- finally loosened, Ash’s slender frame slumped over and heavy with sleep. Eiji let him down gently, pulling the comforter over the both of them and leaning his head onto the younger boy’s shoulder. He almost looked peaceful in his sleep, Eiji frequently watched his face as his eyebrows smoothed, his frown became a slight smile, and his body released its tension as he slept.

With a slow inhale, Eiji drifted off to sleep soon after.


	2. 2: Ash’s Personal Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a complete headcanon, though i did think of it before i knew it was canon: ash sings in the shower !!! i chose for him to sing snow by ricky montgomery here since it reminds me of a good person in my life LMAEJDKE if you see this no you didn’t 😐 die /j
> 
> also this isn’t canon, the storyline is quite clearly... not accurate to the ending 😁😁😁

Eiji sighed, pushing his hair from his forehead as he closed the dishwasher and started the cycle. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already half past 10, and that if they waited much longer they would be late to lunch with his family. 

“Ash!“ He called. There was no answer. He sighed and called out his name again. 

“Ash?”

Again, no answer.

“Aslan Jade Callenreese, if you don’t hurry up in there-“ he said, walking to the bathroom door. He paused with his hand on the handle, hearing a faint sound from inside. 

“𝘚𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯...” 

He giggled softly, realizing that it was Ash’s singing. As much as he tried to deny and fight it, he had a wonderful voice, and Eiji always begged him to sing to him. He would refuse, but eventually hum a few notes under his breath if he pleaded enough. 

“𝘖𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮...”

Now, Eiji leaned against the door, feeling content. It was nice to hear Ash acting like a normal teenager. Even at his young age of 18 he had been through so much. He deserved to be as normal as he could. Eiji would always prompt him to let go a little bit, to have fun with other people like a regular kid, but he had never been able to. The only time he could be himself- apart from being with Eiji- was in those quiet moments alone, where he believed no one was paying him any mind. 

“𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘨𝘰, 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘹 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸.”

“Alright, that’s enough of your personal concert, we’re gonna be late.”

A couple of thuds were heard inside as the door quickly opened, just a crack. 

“How long have you been there?” He asked, eyes narrowed.

Eiji smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead in the small door opening. “Long enough. Get dressed, my family wants us to be over there before the food goes cold.” 

He huffed and slammed the door, causing Eiji to burst into laughter. 

“Love you too, Aslan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not proofread at all, i’m writing this at midnight on my bathroom floor


End file.
